Caught 2- Jack Frost
by Moongurl444
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel have been captured and tortured. Pitch and Mother Gothel want a special dream that will unlock their wildest dreams, but first they have to break their prisoners. How can Jack and Rapunzel survive two sadistic villains when they are weakened and separated? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost struggled against the chains that held him captive to the wall. He knew he had to go save Rapunzel, but he had no idea how to break free. His staffnwas haniging just out of reach, and mother Gothel was watching his every move.

"'Where is Rapunzel?" He screamed at the woman. she shook her head.

" somewhere where you'll never find her." She laughed and pulled out a sleek black wand.

" But, my dear if you want to get away without punishment, just tell me where that dream is." She leveled the wand at Jack. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or i can always resort to the hard way."

jack glared at her. He struggled against the shackles, but they held strong.

"So, how will it be?" Gothel asked.

" I will never tell you where it is!" Jack yelled

Gothel smiled. She walked over to Jack's precious staff. She took it and began bending" it.

When Jack realoized what she was doing he struggled harder than ever. But the chains holding his arms tightend even more.

"Please don't break it!" He said.

" Are you going to tell me?"

"No! I-i can't!"

SNAP! With a resounding crack, the staff broke into two. Jack stared at the pieces in shock.

" I'm not telling you ANYTHING you twisted old hag!" He yelled.

" Not yet, you won't.. But I have a long while with you, Jack Frost. And i promise that very soon, you will tell me where that dream is." With that, she pointed the wand at Jack and said, "Crucio!"

Jack's pained scream filled the room. He fell to the floor, and Mother Gothel walked over.

" Ready to tell?"

Jack, with effort got up onto his hands.

" You'll have to kill me before i tell you anything."

Gothel laughed and kicked Jack in the side, chuckling as he fell back to the ground.

" Ha! We will get the answer out of you, and my stupid Rapunzel. One of you is bound o break." She told Jack. The she dragged him up, and chained him back to the wall.

" Who- who has Punzie?" Jack managed to get the words out.

" That's for me to know, and you to never find out." With one more well aimed kick to the weaponless Guardian, Gothel stepped out of the cell, leaving Jack in despair.


	2. Rapunzel

Meanwhile, in Pitch's lair, another prisoner lay im her own cage. Rapunzel, chained up and shackled was cramped in a small cage, anxiously waiting for her torture to be over.

She saw the man in the dark cloak, and knew it was Pitch.

" Hello there, Rapunzel."

" Let me Go! You have no right to keep me here!" She yelled.

" Yes, but who's there to save you? Your boyfriend Jack is being held captive, and Hiccup and Merida are lost in another galaxy. But maybe you could make thing better for yourself. Maybe if you just told me where you and your friends hid the dream?"

" Why the hell would i tell you?" Rapunzel asked in wonder.

" Because it would lightten the torture you're about to recieve." Pitch laughed softly.

" I don't care! I will never tell you!"

" Just like Jack. He was foolish too, refused to tell. He made things so much worse for himself... " Pitch trailed off.

" Jack? Let him go at least! Please! He- he doesn't deserve whatever you're doing to him!" Rapunzel pleaded with her captor.

" What I'M doing to him? Oh but he's not here. Someone.. Ah, close to you has him."

Rapunzel looked confused. " close to me?..,, huh?"

Then realization dawned on her. "Mother Gothel... Ugh that rat of a woman!" she cried.

Pitch smiled. " But, im sure i can do much better than her." He started towards the cage that held his prisoner.

"St-stay away!" Punzie yelled.

" You, girl are in no position to bargain with me." Pitch grasped Rapunzel's long hair, and dragged her until she hit the side of the cage.

" Ow!" Rapunzel tried to hold her hurting ribs, but the chains stopped her from doing so.

Pitch laughed. " Having fun so far?"

He dragged Rapunzel over and over, until she was bruised from being thrown against the cage walls.

She collapsed upon the cold floor of her prison once Pitch let go. ,

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered.

Pitch gave no response. Instead he stepped on Rapunzel's back and pressed down. With his other foot, he kicked her ribcage, and she groaned in pain.

" Ready to tell me?"

"Never! You can hurt me all you want, but i will never tell you, until i die!" The girl snarled.

" Too bad for you. There's more coming later!" Pitch said, then left Rapunzel bruised and battered on the floor.


	3. Rapunzel's task

After his first night of captivity, Jack was already yearning to run free, spreading frost and snow around the world. Being a Guardian, it was his personality to be wild and free. Unluckily, the chains that held him prisoner were rarely removed, and even then, there was a magical barrier around him. When Mother Gothel walked in the next day, Jack had a question.

" If Pitch is the one that hates me, and you hate Rapunzel, why isn't Pitch here instead of you?"

This was obviously a bitter spot, because Gothel's face became angry.

" Ohhhh, what i would do to hurt the brat of a girl! But Pitch says i have a- a problem. He thinks i would cut of her hair to keep as soon as i was alone with her, so he says its safer this way because we NEED her hair. Oh, and Jack, for asking that question, you will be punished." Gothel smirked.

"But don't worry. Pitch will be here soon. Then i can take care of Rapunzel."

Jack nodded, and hoped that the witch would leave it at that and go away. But there was no such luck.

" Would you like to see your Rapunzel?" Gothel said it nicely, but Jack knew what he would see was not going to be good._  
_

Gothel pulled out the wand that Jack had come to hate, and conjuered up a little puddle at Jack's feet. He could see Punzie inside, chained and caged. All was silent for a little, then Pitch walked in. He began dragging Rapunzel around the cage, and her screams mads Jack's heart feel like it was tearing apart. When pitch finally left, Punzie was left black and blue. The puddle disappeared.

" That was yesterday. I wonder how it must feel, knowing you can't do anything to help her!" Gothel cackled.

" You old hag! Let Punzie go! Keep me as long as you want, but-but just let her GO!" Jack burst out. Gothel smiled.

" Let's begin you fun day now." She said.

**Rapunzel**

" Hello, my beautiful. Today, Jack's safety depends on you!" Pitch woke Rapunzel up with a rough kick.

" Wha- what do you mean?"

" I'm going to ask you to do something. Anything you do wrong, we take out on Jack. Anything you try to do, and we'll just torture Jack. Of course, we will torture him anyways, and you don't want to add any more to that, do you?"

"N-no. I promise i will do what you want, just as long as you don't hurt Jack. Please." Rapunzel promised Pitch.

" Good. Now, i want you to go get me a baby tooth. From the tooth fairy's castle. Get me two of the little pests, then add these nightmares to kid's dreams." Pitch smiled gleefully.

" I will love to cut the wings of the teeth and frame them!" He said.

" No! I can't let you just kill innocent creatures!" Punzie cried angrily.

" That will be on Jack. Are you sure you want to inflict more pain on your boyfriend?"

" Fine" Rapunzel sighed, but she loved Jack more than anything else.

" good. Gothel already put a tracker in you, so don't try running away." Pitch warned. " and if you're not back by the end of today, things will be VERY bad for Jack."

With that, he unchained Rapunzel, and let her out into the world.

**Jack**

" OW!" Jack felt the shock on his hand first, and looked up to see Gothel holding out her wand. After that, it was hell. Gothel seemed to take pleasure in shocking Jack as hard as she could, and by the end, he was panting and coughing.

" And that's just the start!" she told him happily.

that was when Pitch walked in.

" Oh, Jack Frost. The Guardian who could never be defeated, who always escaped. I'm afraid those days are over, aren't they?" Pitch smiled, feeling the joy of sweet revenge.

Jack glared at him sullenly. He wasn't going to give Pitch the satisfaction of an answer. Pitch walked over to Jack, and grabbed his hair. He brought Jack's face close to his, and hissed, "When i ask a QUESTION, i want an ANSWER!"

Jack nodded, his eyes wide with apprehension. Then Pitch smiled. "Ah, little Rapunzel's made her first mistake. I never told her she could ask anyone for help!"

Confused, Jack stared at him. Before Jack could react, Pitch was on him, kicking and punching as hard as he could, which was very hard.

" Ow ow ow! Please! Stop!" Jack screamed.

Pitch stepped back to admire his work. " Now you see how it is to have your life at someone else's hands, don't you?"

Then Gothel took out her awful wand, and pointed it at Jack.

" Levitaseeum!" Jack felt a cut open up on his arm, blood pourimg from the would. Pitch seemed jubliant at Jack's cry of pain.

**Rapunzel**

She was almost at the castle. Punzie knew that if she kept going at this pace, she would be back in time.

_please let Jack be okay, i haven't done anything wrong. _She thought. She walked into the tooth fairy's castle, and was surprised at the minimal security.

"This should be easy." She said to herself. After asking a little kid for help on. Where his friends lived, she had easily deposited the nightmares into the children's dreams, all the time being horrified with herself, but knowing that Jack would be safe.

That was when the oversized bunny jumped out.

" Who- who the heck are you?" Rapunzel cried.

" Me? I'm the easter bunny. What are YOU doing here?" He said in a commanding voice.

" Uh- uhm,.. Nothing. Nothing, mr.. Uh easter bunny. All i need to two baby teeth and i'll be leaving." Rapunzel smiled and tried to sidestep the bunny.

" NOT SO FAST! What do you mean, two baby teeth? We're not just going to let you take them!" the bunny frowned.

Rapunzel looked at him, and felt the urge to tell the truth.

" It- its JACK! If i don't get the teeth they'll hurt him! Please just let me have two!" Rapunzek begged.

" Jack? You know where he is?" The bunny grasped her arm and pulled her towards a huge room.


End file.
